Rose Scar
by Rime Stone
Summary: [YYH X Inuyasha] Once a thief always a thief. He stole her heart in the feudal era but when she meets him on the other side will she want it back?
1. The Thief of Hearts

**Rose Scar------------------  
  
September 23, 2003** _Chapter 1: The Thief of Hearts _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.__

_Hi, this is the fine print, if your reading this you HAVE to review and tell me what you think, or else…I will find you…unless it's a flame them you can just get out right now._

**Kagome/Yoko fic.**** This is my story —**

**------------------------------------**

'Sleep.' A soothing voice coaxed in her mind.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Sleep.' The voice said again more forcefully. It wasn't her voice why should she listen?  
  
'I don't want to.'  
  
'Sleep.' It said again, but more venomously like a snake.  
  
'No! No.no.no.' She turned to her side to escape the voice. But it was everywhere. The darkness around her was no longer an ally. It curled around her. Across her neck and chest cutting off her air. Constricting around her till she couldn't move.  
  
'Sleep.' The voice said, again angelic. Like it wasn't trying to squeeze the life out of her.  
  
'No!' She struggled in the grasp that only got tighter. Tears leaked from her eyes as the dark wires dug in to her flesh. 'Why is this happening? Where am I?'  
  
It got harder to form thought, her mind burned from the lack of air.  
  
'Sleep.'  
  
'Yes...sleep-' Why had she fought? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember who she was. Or why she was here. But that didn't matter.  
  
'Sleep.'  
  
So calming like a mother's voice.  
  
'Sleep.' What could it hurt?  
  
The coils around her smoothed into a blanket and wrapped around her. Covering her eyes and pouring into her mouth and nose when she took a breath. A scent tickled her nose as the velvet darkness entered her body. A sweet sent, think and syrupy, curling around her senses. Numbing her.  
  
But it touched a wrong nerve. Suddenly she sat up and sneezed, forcing the poison out. A floury powder whirred from her nose and mouth. Immediately she covered her face with her hands to keep it out.  
  
It just floated around her then disintegrated into the darkness. Slowly she sat up, testing her strength. From her shoulder a white something floated onto her lap. Lightly she picked it up between her fingers. It was a flower. A beautiful white rose. She inspected it closely. Beautiful.  
  
From the tip of the stem a droplet fell and landed on her thigh. A dark red tear slid down her leg. Blood? A beautiful flower that bleeds.  
  
It wasn't the flower that bled it was her. She took the rose carefully with her other hand. A deep nick bled freely from her palm. She looked at the rose again. The stem was filled with razor sharp thorns. She hadn't even felt it bite her.  
  
She dropped the rose when a black ink oozed from the thorn. Was it poison? She looked back at her palm. A slightly swollen pink circled the cut. The darkness shifted around her and the floor tipped. She wound up falling to her side, squashing the snowy flower beneath her.  
  
When she opened her eyes again Kagome was laying on a futon in a small room. 'Was it a dream?' No the rose cut burned slightly and the squashed flower poked at her ribs from where she had fallen onto it. 'A spell then.' She remembered the voice telling her to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku lay asleep around her. She stood up on shaky feet.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
He didn't stir. Strange he didn't usually sleep. "Miroku, Sango?" Neither roused, even Kirara lay dead to the world. She hobbled over to Inuyasha as quick as she could on still sleeping legs. She fell at his side and checked him over. He was alive. She looked around, everybody's chests rose with breath, they were just asleep.  
  
She walked to each ripping the white weed off of them, but they neither stirred nor woke. They looked fine though, they would hopefully rise with the sun.  
  
Kagome walked over and slid the thin door open. Outside their room a guard lay dead in sleep. She walked over and removed the white flower from his chest. She headed down the porch around the house.  
  
She remembered now where she was. Earlier in the night they had come here for shelter. The keeper was overjoyed to have them. Especially Inuyasha. No seriously. Miroku didn't even have to spin his tale of a dark cloud.. He was reluctant before he noticed the strong hanyou. He had needed protection. Some costly treasure to protect from thieves. 'It would be no problem for a hanyou such as yourself' he had said.  
  
But now Inuyasha lay in his dreams along with the rest of the house. Did a cleaver thief plan this? Was he here?  
  
'Stupid!' She had walked out of the room forgetting even her arrows. With her luck the thief was still around. Hopefully Inuyasha will awake before she was in danger.  
  
She turned the next corner and heard a loud crash, it was like thunder threw the ghost house. She peeked into the room. Guards lay on the porch illuminated by the light. Another crash came from the room. Awful loud for a burglar, was he trying to alert the whole house?  
  
'Of-course you are the only one in the house who is awake.' Yes why bother with quiet when you've got the whole place enchanted like Aurora's Kingdom.  
  
She snuck another peek inside. It was the lord's room. Like she was guessed he was after the treasure, and the lord looked real comfy tucked in bed a few feet away.  
  
What should she do? She couldn't fight him, she sensed it was a youkai, a strong male. She decided on backing away slowly. There was nothing she could do. If anything she could blame it on Inuyasha for falling asleep.  
  
She was practically out of the way when a glint caught her eyes. Her hand immediately shot up to her neck to grasp the chain that held the shikon,...that was laying to the right of the youkai! Sparkling all pretty.  
  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Of-course. Come steal a priceless treasure get a huge chunk of the sacred jewel as an added bounce. Stupid. She should have hidden it better. Not that he wouldn't have smelled it either way.  
  
Some lords trinket she didn't care about but they had worked too hard to loose that big a chunk.  
  
She leaned in again taking a look at the thief. He was too preoccupied with his search for the treasure. He threw another shelf from the dresser, the lord must have been smarter then he looked and hid his prize well. The discarded shelf hit the table knocking the shikon to the ground. It landed with a clang and bounced a bit before rolling to a stop less then two yards from her.  
  
The youkai didn't notice. She took a moment to look at him. He didn't look that strong. But she knew only demon lords and high classes were able to sustain a human form.  
  
But still the jewel called to her to get it. She was its protector, it was her duty. She fell stealthily to the floor and crawled quietly to the edge of the door. Another step and she would be in easy view if he turned around. Right now he was preoccupied and her best chance.  
  
She crawled into the open without much of a plan as what to do if he turned. Right now it was just get to the jewel alive. She crawled slowly towards it, hugging to the floor like it wasn't white and her uniform wasn't green and she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb either way.  
  
She was halfway to the jewel when she realized she just might be able to do this after all. When she was arms length away she stretched herself. Maybe he was just really stupid.  
  
Or really lucky. The moment the tips of her fingers brushed the jewel he turned around yelling in triumph. A cheep looking necklace in his hand.  
  
This was a rather uncomfortable moment. She sprawling on the floor jewel within reach, him standing over, gold chain in mid frozen hands. She didn't move and neither did he. A look of amazement on his face.  
  
She just stared up at him from her graceless state mouth semi agape. He looked like Inuyasha. He had who white ears on the top of his head. Long silver hair much silkier then Inuyasha's white though. His face also more elegant then Inuyasha's boyish charm. But he was more like Sesshoumaru. Cold golden eyes staring at her for a move. He wore a white suit, a color amazingly paler then his icy skin. He didn't look so tuff as hot.  
  
'Bad Kagome! Did not just think that!' She guessed she would have to make the first move, so she did the only, stupidest, thing that came to mind. She picked up the jewel and got up. Brushing off invisible dust from her skirt and turning around. Rule number one. Never turn your back on the enemy. As soon as he deemed her no threat to him he clasped his hand around the nape of her neck and pushed her into the wall. He stood behind her so she couldn't see him, what he was thinking, was he going to kill her?  
  
"Who are you?" His voice! It was his voice that had tried to kill her. It sent chills down her spine.  
  
He slipped the gold collar into the front of him tunic and placed that hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well?" He asked, seductively? Kagome was too terrified to speak. His fingers brushed the sailor shirt away from her shoulder, exposing delicate skin. He smoothed a course finger over the skin, sending another chill threw her.  
  
He ran his hand all the way to her wrist then crossed her hand over her lower back. He pressed her further into the wall. 'What was he doing?' He brushed his nose to the sensitive skin on the back of her shoulder.  
  
"You smell nice."  
  
She felt a draft as he pulled away. She slid down the wall to her knees without his support. A light feeling in her stomach and lower. She heard his retreating steps. He was out the door and walking away.  
  
She closed her eyes and clanged her fists, her eyebrow twitching suddenly. She jumped up and ran to the door. "You jerk!" She yelled out fuming, her fists tightened at her sides.  
  
The youkai turned around smiling sheepishly then with a wolf's grin, showing his fangs, he raised his left hand, the Tama sparkled in his fingers. He turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled but it was to deaf ears. She ran out after him but thought better of it. Instead she returned to her room and got her bow. Then she ran out into the night. Which way did he go? Right? She turned and ran into the dark forest.  
  
'Where was he?' He couldn't have gone too far and his cloths should stick out like a neon sign in the black. But she could barely see where she was going much less some silver youkai.  
  
As she ran past a tree when a pink glow caught her eyes. It was tiny and off in the distance, but it was the jewel. Of-course, the fact she could sense the jewel had slipped her mind completely. She changed her course for the light. She ran but didn't get any closer. He was too fast.  
  
Instead she stopped and notched an arrow. She took a breath and let it go with the arrow. The arrow turned a light shade of blue as it flew to hit the target, right above the jewel. It stopped moving and dropped to the ground.  
  
She took the chance and ran towards the light of the jewel. She got to clearing but the jewel wasn't there. She looked but it wasn't on the floor. She couldn't see the demon either. Had he gotten away?  
  
She sensed for the jewel. It was right above her in the tree. She backed away and turned to look. He was on a high branch. Was he hiding? He didn't move.  
  
So she notched another arrow and let it fly up to the target. He jumped down thought, before it hit him, in stead it shattered the branch he had perched on.  
  
He sat kneeling at the foot of the tree now. She could see his silhouette in the darkness, he jewel clanged in his right hand, which was pressed over his left shoulder. He didn't move. Another arrow notched she took a step forward. She could hear his breath, it was slightly ragged, he wasn't growling, it was almost pained.  
  
Now she could see his eyes, golden ice glaring at her from the night. The moon lightened the scene slightly and now she could see him. His white tunic was drenched red. The arrow she had shot earlier was imbedded in his shoulder.  
  
She sucked in a breath her eyes widened slightly. She was sorry she had shot it as she had. It was deep, the sharp tip showing in the back.  
  
She took another step forward her bow and arrow pointed away from his. Now he growled.  
  
"Witch." He snarled. "How did you know where I was?"  
  
Her mouth opened but no words cam e out. Her eyes glued to the heavily bleeding wound on his shoulder. He saw her gaze. "The jewel take it, its worthless."  
  
He let go of his shoulder and threw it to her. But didn't make to catch it, it flew past her and clanged against the tree. Her eyes stayed on his shoulder a bit longer then she turned to collect the jewel. The moment she turned he shot up and turned to make a run for it but at his move she instinctively raised her bow and shot. At the last minute she was able to turn it away from his heart so it dug into the dirt by his feet. The reflex was fast enough to save him but at the angle the string snapped at her cheek. She bit her tongue to silence the scream.  
  
When she looked back up at him he was kneeling, glaring at her, her arrow just centimeters from his foot, imbedded deeply. It glowed a light blue then faded into a normal arrow.  
  
"A miko's arrow, no wonder." His hand still holding his wounded limb. He looked up at her no pain or fear in his eyes. "You surprise me. Well finish it. Do it wench!"  
  
She took a step forward and he winced involuntarily. So she lowered her bow.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I don't want your pity human!" He growled again and made to pounce at her, but she didn't back down.  
  
When she was at his side she kneeled down and brought her hand on top of his. "Let me help you."  
  
"No thanks." But he didn't pull away from her touch. That was a good sign right?  
  
"Your hurt."  
  
"No kidding, how'd that happen."  
  
She winced at his remark. 'Oh yeah.' She touched his hand and pulled it away from the wound. He chuckled lightly as her face paled when she was the look. She looked up at him. His eyes judging her. "Some miko."  
  
He turned away from her. She looked back down. "Its...Its really deep I'd have to push it all the way threw to get it out."  
  
"Then do it." He stated like it wasn't him.  
  
"Alright then!" She yelled exasperated. 'What a jerk.' She put her hand on the arrow, but she couldn't do it. She hung her head, yea, some miko. Pathetic.  
  
She was about to pull her hand back when she felt his long fingers wrap around her hand, mindful of his sharp claws. He fisted his hand over her and pushed the arrow till it pierced his back. She cried out in pain for him, he remained silent but she knew it hurt.  
  
"There now break it off. You can do that at least?"  
  
He turned around so she had a good look at the gore, where the arrow escaped threw the back of his shoulder. She paled even more but placed both hands on the arrow tip. She had done this at least she could help him now.  
  
She took the arrow by the tip and the other hand around the branch. Then tightened her fist and snapped the wood. She opened her eyes and looked. She still had to pull it out the front. The look on his face threw his pain she knew he was enjoying her inexperience. She held her head high and pulled it out before her mind could fight her.  
  
It surprised him too. He fell forward onto his right hand, his eyes wide. "Bitch!"  
  
He composed himself quickly and sat back up. He brushed the tips of his fingers over the wound clearing off the blood. The actual cut was very small. She brushed her fingers over it too, leaving a white streak where her fingers touched, but it didn't heal. 'Oh well, it was worth a try.'  
  
He didn't pay attention though, his gaze was on her hand. She looked at her right hand. Thick blood leaked between her fingers. He picked up her hand and unfisted it. The arrowhead lay on her palm, sharp edges imbedded into her skin. She sniffled a sob and pulled her hand away. The arrow didn't come out, it was deep she'd have to pull it out. Just now she felt the pain sink in.  
  
"Stupid girl, can't you do anything right?" He pulled her hand forward, no too gently onto his lap with his right hand. She clanged her hand into a ball again. He forcefully unlocked her fingers and held it open. "Stop that! You'll get it in even deeper."  
  
She relaxed slightly and let him hold her hand. Could she trust him? Before she could decide he pulled the sharp rock out. She jumped surprised and pulled her hand back, cradling in to her chest.  
  
Irritated he reached for her hand but she turned her side. "Let me see." Reluctantly she extended her hand into his waiting one. He held tight this time incase she tried to pull away again. He pulled her palm up to his face, and checked it. He smoothed his thumb over it, getting the blood out of the way. "Just a scratch."  
  
She humped but winced when he did it again roughly over the burnt swell of the rose cut. But he didn't let up. She tried to pull away but he held fast. "Let me-"  
  
"you got cut by my blossom."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It marked you mine."  
  
"What...I'm-" He threw her hand away from himself like it was the poison. "You should be dead."  
  
She got up and brushed herself off. She extended her good hand to him, to help him up. "Come on. You have to return that necklace you stole-"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?! You have to." She grabbed his right hand and tried to pull him up.  
  
His left, injured, hand shot forward like it wasn't hurt. It grabbed the arrow at his feet and swung it at her. If she hadn't stepped back it would have sliced her throat. But he did it slowly, she knew he wouldn't kill her.  
  
"Keep your jewel but I'm keeping my prize." He pointed the arrow at her.  
  
He turned and walked away but turned around thinking something. His eyes cold again. "I let you live now. But I will kill you next time. Don't doubt it."  
  
She shivered, he was serious. He turned back around and walked. His tail flow in the wind. She never noticed it before, it was white and...fluffy?...cute! It was like Shippo's. He was a Kitsune.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked before she could think better of it.  
  
He didn't turn. He wouldn't answer. She got up and walked over to the jewel, laying dejected by the tree.  
  
"Yoko Kurama." The wind whispered-  
  
-with his voice. **Rime Stone-----------------------**


	2. Scream

**Rose Scar------------------  
June 1, 2004** _Chapter__ 2: Scream_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

_Hi, this is the fine print, if your reading this you HAVE to review and tell me what you think, or else…I will find you…unless it's a flame them you can just get out right now._

**Kagome/Yoko fic.**

**[A/N]— :**Ummm…hello? I cant believe got so many reviews for this story. Thank you everyone so much for your support but let me tell you why I haven't updated in so long**—:**

15 reviews= Very happy.

25 reviews= Omigod! YAY!!

50 reviews= gulp

75 reviews= holy shit!!

**:**Its very intimidating. I mean what if I mess up, and this chapter sucks? The first chapter came really easily, I mean I just sat down and wrote and there it was. Then my good-for-nothing muse up and left. Well finally I just decided to put it out here and see, even thought my writing style has changed a bit. ** [Actually my muse was working, just not for this story. I wrote 4 new fics. Check out my old accounts Rime Fox Rime Dei]:**

**Well on to chapter two —**

**------------------------------------**

'Yoko Kurama.'

"Kagome, hurry up we don't have time to day-dream."

"Huh?" Blink. Once. Twice. Thrice? Inuyasha stood off in the distance, staring back at her. His silver hair untamed in the wind and his golden eyes locked on her.

With a leap he stood in front of her. His forehead nearly meeting hers as he looked down caringly into her eyes. She couldn't help blush and pull her head back.

"Wench, you look kinda sick."

"Inuyasha."

"Eh?"

"Sit."

"Hey. I was just being nice! Get back here! Don'cha walk away from me!! I mighta offered to carry you a bit. But just see if I do now. You just...Kagome?"

She walked passed him. She was wrong. His eyes are amber. Definitely not gold like…

------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was just a bit grumpy. You know how I am in the morning—" She could have sworn she'd head an all too familiar 'keh' before he bounced to the next tree. "And it was really rude of the Lord of the house to kick us out at dawn."

No response. This wasn't working. He would wait in a tree only long enough for her to keep up then hop to the next one. He wouldn't let her rest since she sat him.

Oh, he could hear her. She knew that much. Not only because of his demon hearing. But also because of his inability to ignore an apology. To him it meant; You we.ere wro.ong and I wa.as ri.ight. Such a child! At this rate it would take all day, and she was tired.

Maybe a different approach?

"I mean its not your fault you fell asleep on the job."

"I! wasn't asleep! I! don't sleep! It was a spell!!"

"And I'm _**sure**_ you could have beaten that demon if you weren't snoozing."

"I could have."

"Uh Huh."

"I would have!"

"Mhm."

"YES!"

"Yep." Kagome heard a soft plop as he landed on the dirt behind her, she smiled. 'Got him. He's so predictab—'

"Ow!.."

She fell back and landed on her backside. Quickly she brought her hands from her head to her bottom. "Owww!!"

She glared up at Inuyasha, who stood over her chuckling, her hair locked in his fisted hand. She pulled her head forward but he would not release her poor captive locks.

"Clumsy wench, aren't you."

"Clumsy!? Inuyasha! Why I otta say—"

Ah, the magic words. Like clock work his hand shot forward and gripped her under arms, pulled her up. "Sorry"

"Thank you Inuyasha. But you should never have done it in the first place. It was rude. And you really hurt my—"

"Oi, enough already. It's not my fault your buts so heavy."

"Sit!!! I wasn't going to say butt!"

------------------------------------

Back to square one. No actually this was a mile back from square one. Ah yes she could barely see it in the distance, a desirable speck. Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut?

Inuyasha still skipping from tree to tree, and Kagome walking. But this time she had to walk twice as fast to keep up with him. He really knows how to hold a grudge. Being sat twice in just one morning had put him in a bit of a mood.

Past the being tired, thirsty and hungry. And out of breath. AND her legs about to fall off. This walking, for miles at a time with no end in sight, wasn't so back. She could just think about something else.

**One foot forward, then the other.** Kagome didn't have to concentrate on walking, been doing it for a long time, so she just let her mind wander. **One foot, other foot.** When will Inuyasha finally let her go home? **One foot.** It wasn't like he was her keeper, but still she didn't go home as often as she would have otherwise liked. **Other foot.** She missed her home, her room, her Tv and baths with warm water. **One foot.** Her grandpa. **Other foot.** Momma. **One foot. Branch**. Sout— "Ahh!...Owww."

Inuyasha landed infront of her, an ever so smug look on his face, his elbows rested on his knees. "Fell again—"

"Shut up."

"—on your big butt?"

"Shut up! Shut up!! Before you land on your face because of your big mouth."

"Touchy. You've been catty ever since yesterday."

She got up herself, ignoring the him, and dusted off her skirt. But when she reached behind to grab her bag Inuyasha took it from her and swung it over his own shoulder. She looked at him questionably, but he just brushed her off. "Keh. Don't want you to hurt yourself." She smiled and let him walk ahead of her. He did care, he just had his own special way of showing it.

"You really shouldn't test him so, Kagome. He means well." Kagome looked up to see Miroku walking next to her a friendly smile on his lips. But wasn't he walking with… Miroku bowed his face slightly and she could make out a red spot on his cheek, a glance behind secure her suspicion. A fuming Sango walked behind, glaring assured death at a certain monk. If he was in hentai mode, maybe it wasn't the best idea to walk next to him just now. She backed away warily. "Lady Kagome, do you mistrust my intent? I am hurt beyond words."

"Hehehe, I'm just gotta go chat a bit with Sango. Of course I trust you." [Not within an arms length of my person.] She backed away facing him fully _trusting_ him to do what he was renowned for, if she turned her should back to him.

"Oh? Scheduling any late night visits to a hot spring? I sense a foreboding dark spirit about these woods. It might not be wise for you two young ladies to go unattended. My services as a chaperone, though frequently declined, are always available."

"No, no. That's ok really."

"That lecher he never gives up, does he!?" Sango seethed. "Maybe if we cut his wondering hands off. After all it would remove his curse we'd be doing him a favor." Her hands inched towards the hilt of her katana.

"Now Sango I don't think that would be a good idea." Kagome said teasingly and looked at her innocently. "After all wouldn't you miss those neck rubs he gives you when no ones watching?" [Actually she'd been watching. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to spring the news. Just like this.]

Souta did an interesting science project when he was in 1st grade. What not to put in a microwave for extended periods of time. Test subject 008, a lovely ripe tomato. She's not sure what he was researching, but she's almost positive the conclusion was; things can only get so red and swollen before they explode. At that moment Kagome was afraid she was going to relive that charming trial. And have to spend another three hours scraping her friend off the trees.

"Ummm…so, you…ah, know about that?" Sango tried to sound casual about it.

"Yea. I do. You like him don't you?"

"What!?"

"Do you, Sango, like him, Mirok—" A hand was pressed over her mouth at that precise moment. And unfortunately her nose too. 'Can't breath…'

"Shhh! Kagome he'll hear you!" Sango hissed into her ear, but she forgot to remove her hand, until she got a little bite of remembrance on her little finger.

"Sango he can't hear us."

"But your talking so loud, of course he can."

"No, it just sound like it to you because your right next to me. Miroku's far away, he's only human."

"But he's next to Inuyasha what if he's reciting everything were saying?"

"I'm sure they aren't."

**[At that very moment.]**

"Kagome says she's sure we aren't."

"Ah, yes, go on. Go on."

**[Just kidding, they're actually walking in an uncomfortable silence.]**

"What about you Kagome? Is there some one you love?"

For a moment Kagome thought of his golden eyes. Yoko. She could almost feel again the warmth radiating off of him as he stood behind her, his chest torturous millimeters from her back. His cool breath on the exposed flesh of her shoulder. She felt a warm/cold chill go down her back and then back up to the roots of her hair. It was a feeling that could never be replicated. [Unless you stood in a bucket of warm water in front of an open fridge. But that would be just stupid.]

"Uh…Kagome. Kagome? Is that a yes?"

She snapped out of her little fantasy and looked back at her friend. "No." She really doubted that Inuyasha wouldn't have heard if she had said yes. One of his furry tell-tale ears pointed backwards towards them, then turned back satisfied with her answer.

":Hot springs:"

":Ok:"

------------------------------------

"Ok, Kagome, tell. Tell all." Sango looked at her expectantly. There hot springs they found were a couple of small pools the side of a bathtub, and Sango was getting dangerously close to falling right out of hers.

"Its no on really. I just lied to get you off my back." She kidded.

"Oh come on Kagome. Will you see me beg?" Sango's chocolate brown eyes got new-born-yew wide, and her lower lip puckered out. Oh what curse upon humanity had she unleashed when she taught Sango the puppy dog pout.

"OK. Ok. Just put away the lip." She sighed. "Its not what you think. I'm not in love."

"But there is someone you are fond of, yes?"

She was going to sound so stupid. Why was she even considering telling Sango about _him_? [She refuses to say his name to prove she has some kind of control and indifference over him.] "Your going to be sorely disappointed Sango. I don't really know anything about this guy other then his name."

"Admiration from afar? Alright then just tell me what he looks like and what attracts you to him."

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed against the rim of her spring, leaning her head back to lay on the warm soil. What was attractive about him? In her mind a picture of him formed at little will. "Haa…he had the most fascinating eyes, molten gold. And I've never touched him hair but it looks as soft as white silk. And he had well built body. I know you can't really describe a guy as beautiful but he was so perfect." [A huge lie. She secretly ran her hand over his hair when she was nursing him.] Finally she opened her eyes and looked at her friend. Sango was staring at her in disbelieve.

"Oh my god! Are you talking about Inuyasha? OUR Inuyasha?!" Sango looked about ready to jump out of her skin. Actually the feeling was mutual.

"NO!!! Eww!!! No way." She didn't know why the thought suddenly sounded so ghastly. To be honest she had loved the rude, obnoxious, standoffish…etc. hanyou for a long time. She wasn't sure when she had stopped but now, at this very minute it sounded ridiculous.

"Oh, hehehe. Yes that would be inane. But the description...OH MY GOD!!" The look Sango's pale face went from horror to just died of shock. What could possibly be so horrible? She could swear Sango's hair was turning gray before her eyes. "Is it SESSHOUMARU??!!"

"NOOO!!!! OHMIGOD!!! SANGO. What are you—"

"What's wrong?"

"Is everything alright?"

Suddenly Miroku, Inuyasha and a very large Kirara appeared in the clearing. "We heard yelling. 'Inuyasha!' and 'Sesshoumaru!' and…" Miroku tilted his head to the side and seemed to be considering something very serious. "Should I be insulted that I didn't hear my name called?"

Both girls looked at him confused. Not quite perceptive as to what he was implying, they gave each other a look of bewilderment, then they're eyes widened. They both were standing up and the hot springs barely clearing their thighs. Also they were grasping each others fore arms almost hugging, their breasts touching and, their, now pepper red, faced inches apart. "Kyaaa!!..."

They both pushed away from each other at the same time and fell back of balanced into their baths. Their legs and arms were sticking out at odd ends but at least everything was covered.

Deafening screams of 'henais' and 'perverts' were heard chasing two terrified boys away from the bath site. Only Kirara stayed, smartly covering her ears with her paws.

**[Far Far Away]**

The Demon Lord of the Western land bolted up in bed and looked around alarmed. A shear white blanked clung to his damp naked chest. "Did someone call my name?" He ran his hand threw his perfectly white hair, making his muscles rippling in the moonlight that bathed the bed. "Must have been just a nightmare."

Suddenly he looked strait at the camera and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You may look, but never touch, this Sesshoumaru."

**[Even Farther Away]**

"Inuyasha I don't think they're chasing us."

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

**[Back at the Hot Spring]**

"So Kagome who _were_ you talking about?"

"His name is Yoko Kurama."

"Yoko Kurama, hmm. That sounds familiar."

"He's a demon, a kitsune, and has the most adorable little—" [Hmm…I I'm going to let you guess what she was going to say. It was either tail or a word one letter shorter.]

"Ohmigod—"

"Sango are we going to start that again?"

"No its just Kagome. Yoko Kurama. _Yoko_ Kurama. Yoko _Kur_—"

"Yes _Yoko Kurama_."

"I'm sorry its just, I've heard of him. He's the most revered crook human, demon, or anything in between. How ever did _you_ meet him." [She also heard he was incredibly good looking.]

"Last night he was the one who attempted to rob that house."

"Wow. And we were all asleep, imagine all the things you could have done."

"Sango we didn't _do_ anything he almost killed me and stole the jewel."

"How did you escape? I've heard he's impossible to catch so he must be incredibly strong."

"I used my irresistible womanly charms to persuade him to return the shards and leave me unscathed." [Edited version, much more appealing them 'I stabbed him with my arrow.']

She heard her friend snort, she didn't buy it for a second. "And during that whole time did you ever think you wake your bestest friend?"

"Nope. I'm not sharing this one."

"Mmm." Sango closed her eyes and leaned against the edge of the pool. Kagome too sank lower until only her head bobbed above the water. Again her mind wandered of its own accord to Yoko. Remembering his every touch. Slowly the world around her seemed to dim out and she could no longer hear the rhythmic breathing of Sango next to her or feel the cool breeze on her flushed face.

But she could smell roses. She felt as if she was surrounded by the flowers their petals bathing her body tinting her vision into a dark red.

A tunnel seemed to form in front of her. And at the end _he_ stood. "Yoko" She felt the words leave he mouth heavily but she couldn't hear them. That didn't matter everything was fine as long as _he_ was here. She reached out her right hand but he turned away leaving her drowning in the sea of bloody rose petals. But she couldn't smell the sweet fragrance anymore. She couldn't breath!

'Sleep.'

**[A/N]** I tried guys I'm sorry. This chapter isn't as long as the first, though it took me five bloody hours to write! But I'm really happy with it. Especially the Sesshoumaru scene, I just had to add that. Drool If anyone notices ANY spelling errors please tell me. It'd be really embarrassing if I read it over later and find I mixed up of and or. Or made other stupid mistakes.

**Rime Stone-----------------------**


End file.
